


A Necessary Sacrifice

by WondersoftheMultiverse



Category: The Great (2020), The Great (TV 2020), The Great - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hulu The Great, Orlo's thoughts, Passions de L'ame, Short Drabble, The Great (2020) - Freeform, inspired by gifset, the great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondersoftheMultiverse/pseuds/WondersoftheMultiverse
Summary: A snippet of Orlo's thoughts before he makes his own sacrifice for the sake of the coup.(Based in 'Passions de L'ame' storyline/plot)
Relationships: Count Orlo / Reader, Count Orlo x Reader, Orlo / Reader, Orlo x Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	A Necessary Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Les Passions de l'âme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742039) by [WondersoftheMultiverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondersoftheMultiverse/pseuds/WondersoftheMultiverse). 



> Hi all! This is a really short drabble that I wrote on my phone inspired by this gifset post:  
> https://wonders-of-the-multiverse.tumblr.com/post/625781905551491072/moon-in-daylight-wonders-of-the-multiverse
> 
> If you have not read Passions de l'ame then please read that first as this is related to that storyline/plot.  
> Also if you want to avoid any potential spoilers (nothing ruined for part 3) of Orlo's mindset and thoughts then maybe it's best to avoid!
> 
> Find the gifset of which this was inspired at the link above on my tumblr!

Orlo exhaled slowly, his face screwed up into a look of disdain and disappointment as he turned away from Lady Adina's retreating form. The cacophony of voices and clinking glasses faded away from his ears as he stared ahead towards Catherine and Peter, the Empress's eyes meeting his own as she smiled sadly in his direction.

For years Orlo had survived the trials of the court, whether it be shaving off another man's beard, standing by while an innocent bystander was hung or conversing about movements of the west while a poor unsuspecting woman was fucked before him. He had ignored the calls and jabs which were sent his way, the physical and mental emotional abuse which was tossed between parties. Instead he took to inclining his head in respect and shrinking into the shadows where he had learned to thrive.

But now he was thrust into the spotlight, a key member of a dangerous coup with a part to play. He knew what had to be done to tame the wild heart of Adina, to distract her wandering eyes from the scheme to kill the Emperor. Sacrifices had been made by every player thus far, he had been lucky to avoid most of the dangers but like every constant in the world his time had finally come.

With a shaky inhale Orlo allowed his mind to wander, his hands clenching into fists by his side as he remembered what every sacrifice was for. A future. A chance. Every sacrifice was a step towards change and reform, a new Russia where hope bloomed in every heart and a place where where every individual was treated with Kindness. A country where _you_ would have thrived.

A bittersweet pang spread through his heart, a lead weight sinking in his stomach as his eyes became flushed with tears. As always his mind wandered back to _you_ , his blood rushing and world spinning as he imagined you standing beside him. He wondered what you would think of it all, what you would say and do in every moment. His lips quivered at the ghostly memory of your kiss, a warmth filling him briefly before succumbing to a cold shiver of frustration and anger.

Ever since your disappearance he had made a promise to himself, a commitment that would ease his grief in your passing. He would remember you, he would strive for change in your name and would unravel the mystery to your disappearance. In his heart you would never die and in his mind you would always be present.

Sighing Orlo closed his eyes briefly to steady his mind, his vision blurring as a figure shifted in his periphery vision. A feather light breeze brushed across his hand, the shifting colours morphing into an illusion of your form. He knew it was a trick of his mind, a illusion from the burning warmth of vodka he had consumed. But in the ruins of his heart the moment blossomed a new sense of hope, and it was that fragment of possibility which gave him the motivation he needed.

Brows furrowed Orlo focused back on the present, his body stiff as he held his gaze with Catherine. The Empress's eyes shifted around the room naturally, her gaze shifting to the retreating form before returning to his own. Turning away from her husband, Catherine used the movement to mask her hand flapping outwards towards Adina, a silent message sent across the room for him to follow suit.

Inhaling slowly Orlo’s head inclined minutely, his body twisting as he turned on his heel and marched back towards his quarters.


End file.
